Food for thought
by simbakula forever
Summary: When Simba and Tama's friends have other plans for the day they are forced to spend time with each other out of boredom. While walking around the pride lands they discover rafiki's tree. Simba plays around with different potions and accidently realises a small virus that lingers in food. it Can they stop it before everyone catches the virus and turns evil for good?


**Hi! This is a new story for Simbaanaya's series!**

**I'm a fan of the author Simbaanaya, So i pm'd her the other day so i could meet her, we talked for a while, i found out She doesn't have time to finish her series, so I offered to take it over for her since She is so busy with her other stories! She said yes! I'll be starting with ''food for thought''**

**I just wanted to let you know I had permission to do this, I'm taking over her series so yeah, but I would like to thank her for giving me this opportunity! **

**OK let's get started!**

**Wait one more thing! I will be replacing some of the characters!**

**Instead of having Kamira in the series I will put one of Simbaanaya's characters in! Uzuri! She will be in it the whole way through!**

**Everything is pretty much the same!**

**I do not own the Lion king, I just own the storylines. **

**PS: I did come up with this myself.**

* * *

On a bright Tuesday morning Simba and Tama where looking for something to do, most of their friends had other plans for that day so they where stuck with each other, much to their dismay.

They could have played by themselves all day long, but what fun would that be?

Even though it was only around sunrise they where already fed up with each other and would love nothing more than to pull each others fur out, but they had agreed earlier to at least try to be cival the whole day, and you couldn't break an agreement.

''Simba!'' Tama growled with irritation, ''quite stepping on my tail!''

''If you would walk faster I wouldn't be stepping on your tail, ''Simba replied rolling his eyes, ''where are we going anyway?''

''I don't know! ''Tama snapped, ''you tell me!''

''Well if I don't know I don't know! ''Simba argued.

''Stop using confusing words! ''Tama huffed.

Tama tried her best to resist the urge to tell him to drop dead.

''I'm not confusing!'' Simba said, ''your confusing!''

''Am not!''

''Are to!''

''Am not!''

''Are to!''

''Am not!''

''Are to!''

''Am not!''

''Am not!''

''Are to!''

''Ha!''

''Darn it!''

Simba and Tama plopped down in the grass with their arms folded in a huff, they turned away from each other and sat in silence for only a few seconds, as usual they couldn't stay quite long.

''Apologize on three? ''Simba asked as if it where nothing new.

''Sure. ''Tama said shrugging.

''One.''

''Two.''

''Three.''

''Sorry!'' They said quickly together.

They sat in silence for a few more seconds listening to the birds chirping before Tama spoke again.

''I'm ready to try this again if you are. ''Tama said uneasily.

''I'm more readier er er to try this than you are! ''Simba replied teasingly.

''Really?''

* * *

''Come on little birdy!'' Tojo begged, ''its not hard to fly! All you have to do is flap your wings!''

Tojo was one of Simba and Tama's best friends, he loved birds and anything to do with nature, he could be rather odd at times though.

''You can't stay there forever! ''Tojo said pleadingly, ''if you care anything about a cub who has been up to days straight you will fly!''

The blue jays did nothing, they just chirped happily in response and fluttered around on their spacious tree branch.

''This could take a while. ''Tojo said tirdley.

Tojo didn't notice that Simba's little sister Shani was standing behind him giving him a strange look.

''Um, Tojo, ''She said giggling, ''who are you talking to?''

Tojo motioned for Shani to come closer and She did, Shani peacked her head inside of the branches and saw two little blue jays stuck inside of the trees branched unable to go anywhere because they could not fly.

''I found them yesterday, ''Tojo explained, ''I haven't fed them because I would need to eat worms, and then-''

''Please don't say it! ''Shani asked with a look of disgust.

''Well anyway if I touch them at all their mother might not come back again, ''Tojo continued, ''then they'll be all alone.''

''I think that's just a mithe. ''Shani said with a skeptical look, ''even if the mommy bird doesn't come back you could always raise them.''

''Me!'' Tojo exclaimed, ''why me?''

''You know a lot of stuff about birds. ''Shani explained.

She reached out into to branches and invited a one small bird onto her paw,it's small talens tickled her a bit.

''If someone doesn't take care of them they could die, ''She said while letting the tiny bird play on her paw, ''It might be hard, but I could help you!''

''You would spit into a birds mouth?'' Tojo asked with surprise clear in his voice, ''you would clean up their poop? And their regurgitated bones from prey? And-''

''On second thought your on your own bird boy! ''Shani said quickly handing Tojo the bird she had and walking away leaving Tojo with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes narrowed at her.

''Good luck with the birds! ''She laughed while walking away, ''don't work to hard!''

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapter was so short! The next one will be longer! Did you enjoy it? Please leave your thoughts on the story in a review on the way out! Thanks!**


End file.
